1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a protective covering for the face and hair to protect makeup and hair of the user.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches a variety of hood-type head coverings for head and clothing protection. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,561 to Brenner which teaches a head covering which ties about the neck and face.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,678 to Key teaches a hood for protecting the wearers' hairdo. The hood covers the head and face and is held in place by means of binding tape stitched to the edges of the hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,441 to Giuliano comprises an open piece of fabric which may be folded to encompass the head and face of the wearer for use as a protected head covering. The covering is then tied into place about the neck of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,437 to Borowick teaches a clothes protecting head covering which comprises a hat-like first piece and a veil-like second piece which covers the face leaving the back of the hair exposed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,032 to Roberts, defines a triangular piece of material which is folded about the face and head to form a protective head covering and is then tied into place.
The prior art does not teach a protective head covering having a simplified closure means and elasticized neck band.